


Look Up

by rockroll123



Series: See You, Stars [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockroll123/pseuds/rockroll123
Summary: They said when you're dying you can see fragments of your life in your head, like watching a broken movie. Mark had been dying all this time, and all he ever saw was Donghyuck and everything about him; his smile, his laugh, him waking up in the morning with the sun on his face, his tears, his bruises, his kindness, his heart which filled with too much love. Standing up there, alone, Mark realized that Donghyuck was indeed his life.





	Look Up

Mark closed his eyes. The wind always blows harder from a higher place, he thought as he swayed side to side.

He could hear the sound of Jaehyun frustratedly pressing the elevator button with so much force, hoping it would move faster. He could hear the sound of Taeyong's whimper as he pulled his hair out on their way up there to save him. He could hear the sound of Jungwoo holding a crying Jisung back wherever they were because none of the hyungs allowed them to come and see him in this state. He could imagine the resignation on Yuta's face because Yuta had always been the understanding one.

And, for one last time, Mark wanted to apologize to Yuta, to all of them.  _I'm sorry I brought this upon us._ _I'm sorry I'm not strong enough. I'm s_ _orry I have to go because Donghyuck is waiting for me._

They said when you're dying you can see fragments of your life in your head, like watching a broken movie. Mark had been dying all this time, and all he ever saw was Donghyuck and everything about him; his smile, his laugh, him waking up in the morning with the sun on his face, his tears, his bruises, his kindness, his heart which filled with too much love. Standing up there, alone, Mark realized that Donghyuck was indeed his life.

"Mark!" he heard Taeyong screamed, fist banging on the rooftop's door, followed by Jaehyun's cry of frustration.

"Mark, fucking open the door!"

_"Hyung!"_

Mark opened his eyes and turned towards the voice. There, he saw Donghyuck leaning against the wall right next to the door, smiling mischievously, the kind which Mark had not seen for so long.

_"Miss me?"_

"So much, Hyuck-ah," Mark whispered. 

Donghyuck's smile turned a little sad. _"You're not gonna regret this?"_

Mark shook his head firmly. He had to admit that he had been nervous, but no, he would never regret this.

 _"Then, what are you waiting for? I'm all alone here, hyung,"_ Donghyuck said, tilting his head to the side innocently.

"I'm coming, Hyuck-ah. Wait for me, okay? Don't wander around alone, you always get lost," Mark smiled, a really big, happy smile.

 _"Okay. They'll leave us alone after this, right?"_ Donghyuck giggled and he dispersed into thin air, replaced with Taeyong's scared face as they managed to break down the door and ran closer to pulled him down.

"I'm sorry, hyung," Mark begged for his brother's forgiveness. He wished they did leave them alone so none of this would happen, Donghyuck would still be alive and he would not be standing up there. "I'm really sorry," Mark said one last time before throwing his head back to look up at the sky.

He thought as he turned his head to the side, he could see the sun setting down together with his body.  _See you soon, Donghyuck-ah. I love you._

 

 

 

The young woman smiled, leaning back onto the park bench, her friend was watching her from the side. "I really hope they all can grow up together and be really good friends."

Her friend laughed softly. "Just like us and our fathers."

"Yeah," she said, watching the playground in front of them, occupied only by three children, one was sitting on the swing while the other two were pushing him together, "Youngho and Taeyong get along very well and look how protective they are towards Dongyoung. It's really cute," she squealed.

"Those three are going to suffocate each other, they have too much love to share," her friend agreed.

The young woman unconsciously stroked her growing baby bump softly and when she realized of her action, she looked down and smiled. "I hope your third one will be a girl so my Minhyung can finally have a girlfriend."

"Yah! I can't even think about Youngho going to college and he's my first one," her friend laughed softly, "Hyunsik oppa is satisfied enough with two, he thinks Youngho and Dongyoung are perfect. And, even if there's going to be a third one, so what if it's a boy?"

"Well, whatever the gender is, I already know Youngho and Taeyong are going to end up together, now my Minhyung needs a partner too," she whined.

Her friend scoffed. She then bent down towards the young woman's bump, "Your mother's a controlling one, Minhyung-ah, you better watch out, okay?"

 

 

 

Two months later, a baby boy was born by the name of Lee Minhyung, and exactly one year after that conversation Seo Donghyuck was also brought into the bright world Minhyung was in.

 

If anyone ever asked him, Lee Minhyung's first memory was Seo Donghyuck's smile. And he promised, he would never forget it for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the intro to motivate me to quickly write it, the real story will be dropped very soon. See you!


End file.
